may kanker exorcist
by Lucylynn loud
Summary: chapter1 exorcist so chyna and olive are getting the demon of may before gets be possessed forever. so the priest said to begin to pray the power of crist compels you may screaming: and (may spins her head back and fort ) may: in Damien"S mother 's voice damie why you do this to me ? damie please! oh damie! (may kills the priest's side laying in the floor dead with the holy water
Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


End file.
